I'm Staying
by Carmin-Falcon
Summary: [class of the titans] Cronus is gone, everyone is leaving the city but Atlanta. She's not taking it well. Can Archie stop her before she takes herself out? AA ONLY! Rated for suggested suicide and a gun. [oneshot] R


Sushi: Just a short, little, suicidal one-shot that I wrote since I'm feeling a bit depressed. This is very OOC. So sue me. no wait, please don't. okay so here we go...

* * *

Tears trickled down Atlanta's pale cheeks in unending rivers. The lump in her throat grew hard ask she choked on hard sobs. She took a deep breath, calming herself slightly, and let previous events replay in her mind again.

* * *

"Cronus is gone, we don't have to worry anymore. You may go back home to your families and live out the rest of your lives in peace." Hera said, grey hair shimering in the light that flooded into the room. 

"Wait, we just leave and get on with our lives like this never happened?" Odie asked. He got a nod from the old woman.

"Its not that easy to forget fighting a god, Miss Hera, and what if we don't want to leave?" Theresa asked.

"Stay here if you wish, but the school will be run by normal teachers, not us." the elderly woman said.

"Where are you going to stay then?" Theresa asked her, folding her arms.

"The other Gods and I are going back to Mount Olympis." she answered. "Now, if your leaving, get a start on packing and get a good rest. If not, carry on normally." With that said, she left.

* * *

Atlanta coughed, she'd sobbed too hard. She had the right to cry now though. Everyone was leaving the city and going back to their previous lives. She didn't want to go back, didn't want leave. She didn't want to throw all her friends away like trash. She ran a hand through her firey red hair and sighed, tears still coming strong. She was the only one staying. This place held too many memories that she couldn't give up. She didn't want to stay here alone, she couldn't.

The prophecy had been fufilled and there was only one thing that came to mind that would left her stay here and not be alone. If she died now, it wouldn't make a huge difference anymore. Sure, some people would cry and mourn, but they'd get over it sooner or later. It wasn't just her that had saved the world. In fact, now that she looked at what had happened over the past year, she hadn't really played a big part in they're victory. She sighed and stood, walking to her window and looked out at the sunset. She closed the curtaines, better that the world didn't see her die. Atlanta silently made her way to her dresser and pulled open a drawer the grabed a small hand gun. She sighed again, choking back tears. She held her gun up to her neck and pressed the cool metal against her skin. The knob on the door twisted and opened. Her head shot in that direction.

"Atlanta? I just came to say good-bye..." It was Archie who now stood in the doorway. He trailed off when he saw the gun pointed at her throat. "Tell your not going to shoot." He said after a moment of hesitation, a concerned looked on his face.

"I..." she choked, unable to speak. She suddenly fell to her knees, holding her teary face in her frail hands.

He rushed beside her and kneeled infront of her. "Atlanta..." he couldn't think of anything to say. She was crying and all he could do was sit beside her and try to figure out something to say that would calm her.

"I can't...I just can't stay here alone..." she sobbed. She suddenly grabbed onto him, crying into his chest and making his shirt wet.

He was suprised by her action, but put his arm around her to better comfort her. "Atlanta, explain to me whats wrong. Why did you turn a gun on yourself?" he asked softly, trying not to make her freak more than she already was.

After a few moments of calming herself down, Atlanta spoke. "Everyone's leaving. They're just throughing everything we've all done together away like it meant nothing." she whispered.

He understood what she meant by it. They were all leaving and she would be the only one left here. It must be getting harder for her. Neil, Herry and Odie had left already and he was about to. He realized it'd kill leaving her and never seeing her again along with the others. It'd be hard for everyone, but it seemed to be taking its tole on her hardest. He sighed and hugged closer to his chest. He was trying to figure out a way to make it so it wouldn't be painful for her. He could only think of one way to make this better for her.

"Atlanta? How would feel if I stayed here with you?" he asked suddenly.

"Archie, you'd be giving up staying with your family. and other friends. As happy as I'd feel, I'd be taking it away from you." she said, pulling away slightly. She was about to wipe her tears away when Archie's hand beat her to it.

"Atlanta, I wouldn't be giving up anything. I have a lousy family life and I had almost no friend back home. I'd stay here just to make you happy. I'd jump a cliff if it'd make you laugh. Atlanta, I don't want to see you cry anymore. I care too much about you to even think about you crying." he said. He realized what he'd said and blushed a bit.

She blushed light pink, heat rising in her cheeks. "Yeah, but your just speaking hypothetically." she said sighing.

"You so sure I am?" he asked, a smile starting to pull at his mouth.

She looked up at him. "Your not?"

"Nope, I'm not." he said, a full smile on his face.

She hugged him tightly, knocking him over. When she pulled away they both noticed how closed they were to each other. Atlanta blushed brighter and was about to pull away, but she was pulled back down by Archie, who pressed his lips firmly to her's.She was hocked for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and started kissing him back. After a few moments they parted for air. Archie smiled. Her lip gloss tasted like watermelon.

"I'm staying for good." he said, looking up her.

She smiled back. "I'm glad."

* * *

End.

* * *

Sushi: wow. suicidal turns to fluff. I don't know if Archie had almost no friends or had a sucky family life. I only got that from the way he came into the show. Lonerish. and no. I don't know if Atlanta wears watermelon lip gloss. She seems like a watermelon-lipgloss-wearer to me. I wear it. yay. whatever. R&R 


End file.
